


龙栖凤巢 The Dragon King & The Phoenix King

by QingfengtingYu



Category: Chinese History RPF, 东晋, 十六国
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingfengtingYu/pseuds/QingfengtingYu
Summary: 龙傲天美少年西燕威帝与中原霸主前秦宣昭帝之间的畸恋。





	龙栖凤巢 The Dragon King & The Phoenix King

车轮碌碌，随着众人被押往阿房宫的慕容冲，惶惶不安地望了一眼窗外。  
然而他并不知道，这一眼，改变了他的命运。也改变了燕与秦的命运。  
***  
用兵如神，纵横捭阖，而立之年的秦王端坐于王座之上。脚下跪着亲吻着他的皮靴之人，谁也想不到，竟是燕国慕容氏的皇帝慕容暐。  
“慕容暐，这可是你说的，要什么都可以给朕是吗？”秦王玩味地望着脚下俯首称臣的燕帝。  
“是的。”  
“听说你有一个妹妹，名叫清河，美姿仪，性殊敏。”  
慕容暐心中苦笑，面上仍不改媚颜。  
“是的。”  
苻坚皱了皱眉头，轻轻踢开趴在脚边的慕容暐。燕帝的笑容令他有些厌烦。  
“你把她送进宫来吧。”  
慕容暐咬牙。停顿了一下，他抬起头，露出一个谄笑。  
“是。”  
***  
“你是谁？”  
豆蔻年华的公主双颊两串清泪。  
他当日在城墙上看到的那名女子，同面前这个清河公主的眼神不一样，绝对不一样。  
“你不是我要找的人。”帝王推开她。  
***  
慕容暐落向少年美丽脸庞的巴掌堪堪停在空中。  
顽性未改的少年，出于对未知前途的本能惧怕，见到苻坚遣来盘问的贴身太监，谎称自己是女扮男装的姐姐清河公主。  
“你知不知道你害了清河妹妹！”  
“难道罪魁祸首不是你这个亡国之君，我的好哥哥！”慕容冲的声音充满恐惧与绝望，“若我燕国兵强马壮，退却秦兵，怎得轮到在这长安城中画地为牢，任人宰割？”  
“宣慕容冲进宫。”太监尖锐的声音响起。  
“不如一死了之！”少年纵身往高台上奔。  
接下来，太监冷漠的声音成功阻止他奔跑的步伐。  
“陛下有谕，你们燕国中山王若是死了，陛下就将这长安城内的燕国人质一个个拉到刑台上凌迟。”  
“你不可以死，为了你的母亲，为了清河，为了你自己。”追到少年身边，在无法抑制地哭泣的弟弟额间落下一个安慰似的吻，慕容暐心中默默加了一句，“也为了苟且偷生的哥哥我。”  
***  
“这是……什么？”  
“五石散。”  
慕容冲脸上一红，偏过头去。  
苻坚扳过慕容冲的下颚，将蘸了五石散的手指伸进少年口中搅动。很快，他抽出手指，重新蘸取了些粉剂，缓缓威胁道：“不许咬，小骗子，再咬割掉你的舌头。”  
少年畏缩了一下。  
这次帝王很顺利地将指尖的五石散全数送入了少年乖乖张开的口中。  
“第一次食用，这么多够了。”手指在慕容冲口中搅了搅，苻坚抽出手指，刮下对方溢出唇角的口涎，填入少年想抗议又不敢轻举妄动的微阖唇齿间，“你哥哥已经同意送你进宫为奴，听说你也是同意了的，所以，以后自觉些。”  
“你拿我数千燕国子民的性命相威胁。”舌尖开始有些麻木，眼前开始偶尔迸现微小的光影，慕容冲终于忍不住，硬撑着反驳。  
“哦，居然这么在乎你们国家的百姓，还以为自己是燕国皇子吗？”苻坚言语挑逗着面前战战兢兢的少年，戏谑地望着他因亡国之耻而不忿，然而又因委人身下而瑟缩，纠结的表情，“燕国已经覆灭在我手中，不复存在，你们燕国的降虏也都是我大秦的人，要杀要剐自然由我这个大秦皇帝说了算。我的小凤皇，你最好乖乖听话。”  
慕容冲愤愤地咬着下唇。  
“过来，背对着我，坐到我怀里。”苻坚命令道。  
帝王经常操弓射箭而略带薄茧的粗糙手指落在少年胸前的一对淡色茱萸上，轻轻揉捏。慕容冲被苻坚环在怀中，青涩的身体渐渐浮起一层粉红的色泽。他这个年纪的宫廷皇子，不久前才初同侍女品尝过男女交欢之乐，甚至连一场爱情都没有机会经历，却突然一下落入敌国皇帝的手中，变作任人玩弄的宠物。  
慕容冲仰起头，眼神空洞而无助。他的脑海中一遍又一遍回放着秦军屠戮邺城的血腥场面，借此努力淡忘身体上的欢愉。  
可是，苻坚接下来一句话，便将他重新拉回到现实中。  
“慕容暐还真是舍得啊。我怎么隐隐感觉，他巴不得送你来做我的娈奴呢？”  
怀中的少年立即僵直住身子。  
“我知道，被戳穿事实的滋味不好受。不过我就是喜欢揭乖奴儿的伤疤。”苻坚双手攥住那一对儿青嫩乳尖，感受着慕容冲绝望的挣扎，“事实就是，你有个懦弱、不堪一击的哥哥；而你这个哥哥现在忌惮你正宫嫡出、中山王大司马的名头，爽快地将你卖给我，以换求荣华富贵。”  
“不……不是这样的……”慕容冲哑声嘶喊着，不久前吞下去的五石散此时正在他的体内兴风作浪，他浑身冷汗涔涔，一双乳首却被抠弄得殷红，在帝王的指尖完全挺立了起来。  
少年的身体，对情事最是食髓知味。很快慕容冲便声嘶力竭，瘫软在苻坚怀中。  
苻坚打了个响指，太监搬来一座铜镜，立在榻边，正对着情爱中的二人。少年急促地喘息着，望见镜中在敌国君王手中意乱情迷的自己，迷蒙的眼神闪现出一丝清明。  
“总有一天，我要杀了你！”  
“好啊好啊小凤皇，我等你来杀我。不过，”苻坚嘿嘿笑着，放弃手中的茱萸，掌心划过平滑的腹肌，一把攥住慕容冲已经高高挺起的玉茎，感受着满掌弹动的热度；另一只手向下探去，中指重重摁上少年身后的幽谷，“小凤皇这个样子，怎么杀我呀？难道要用你的这里绞杀我不成？”  
慕容冲又惊又急又羞，一口气没提上来，腿脚连蹬数下，晕将过去。太监连忙跑过来又掐又弄。  
“只是晕厥罢了，今天就饶过他吧。“帝王取过巾帕抹了一下手指，示意太监清理少年肚腹上的浊液，“头一回便把白虏们的中山王玩死了，又要费一番力气镇压。”  
***  
苻坚斜倚在榻上，怔怔地望着身边的少年出神。慕容冲身上的药力未消，双颊残留着红晕，不停地皱眉呓语，手脚小幅度地挣扎着。燕北高原上的人皮肤白皙，五官精致，身材欣长，以至于慕容冲自称女扮男装，苻坚竟毫未怀疑。  
发现自己看上的居然是个男人时，苻坚哑然失笑。以为会费上一般周折才能把这个原本身份尊贵，在北燕颇有名气的敌国皇子搞到手；可是慕容暐答应得太过爽快，慕容冲当晚就被洗干净送上龙榻。白虏幽帝手脚干脆利落，连给人反悔的机会都没有；慕容冲人如今已经被秦王拆吃入腹，秦王却还没砸吧出味儿来。  
苻坚心里帮着慕容冲骂了一句慕容暐。幽帝的妃子现在也被幽帝主动塞进他秦王的后宫里头，他根本还没开口要。又不是前魏枭雄曹操，苻坚心里骂道，朕乃一代帝王，别人的老婆，他才没有兴趣搞来供着，浪费宫里的口粮。  
不过，慕容暐看起来蛮记挂他的清河妹妹。那把清河也扣留在宫里当人质好了，正好给凤皇做个伴儿。  
***  
慕容冲坐在榻边，踢了踢脚尖。脚腕上的桎梏已经适应了不少时日，腕骨依旧有些不舒服。  
苻坚领着一群宫女太监风风火火地跨进门来。  
“我的小凤皇，快来试试新衣服。”  
“不用试了。”  
“为什么？”苻坚随便抓了一件晋国式样的衣服抖开，在他眼前扬了扬，“这么好看，不想试试吗？”  
慕容冲闭上眼睛，从牙根里吐出几个字。  
“迟早要被脱下来的，陛下不如别费那般力气。”  
“可惜，我就是爱费力气。”苻坚冷下脸，将手中宽庭广袖、仙气飘飘的羽衣递给太监，“给他换上。”  
绫罗绸缎，锦绣华服，层层叠叠，缠裹住少年白皙纤嫩的身躯。  
“羽衣就是配凤凰。”苻坚满意地点头，朝慕容冲走过来。  
“……”少年怒瞪着对方，像一只竖起毛的猫，戒备地向榻里缩去，自梁柱延伸至脚腕的精铁链发出一阵悉悉索索的金属碰撞声。  
“这件好看，就这件吧。今儿不用脱了，带你去见你清河姊姊。”苻坚使出杀招，终于哄得全身僵硬的慕容冲松懈下来，命太监打开锁链，执起少年的手，引领他前往大殿。  
今日秦将王猛扫荡燕国残部胜利归朝，苻坚在阿房宫内大宴群臣，但是他并没有事先告知一直被他藏在后宫深闺的慕容冲。所以当姐弟相会时的喜极而泣被燕国彻底覆灭的噩耗打击完全掩盖时，慕容冲再也没了支撑的气力。  
不过苻坚倒是不介意，甚至于有些故意；陷入怔忡的凤皇儿此时唯一的依靠，便只有他秦王的怀抱。他端起自己的酒樽，举到怀中人唇边，于这诸番清辞雅乐之中仔细聆听少年小声啜饮以及酒辛引起的微咳。  
酒过三巡，客座之宾王猛终于按捺不住，起身朝秦王拱手。  
“陛下，外面的百姓都在传言，说‘一雌复一雄，双飞入紫宫’，臣本来是不信的，岂料今晚一见，陛下果然坐享齐人之福。可是这等艳福，在卑职看来，对陛下的口碑和政绩却未必友好。”  
苻坚微微皱眉，但是王猛军功赫赫，这庆功宴他也不好拂了臣子的面子。  
“多谢大将军关心，这些朕都知道，朕会注意的。”  
***  
慕容冲上身覆在龙榻间，脸埋在褥子里止不住地呜咽。  
哀鸣声忽然低了下去。苻坚心上一惊，停止挞伐，将身下人翻转过来，只见青丝千缕飘散于榻间，俊俏的脸庞惨白，布满纵横交错的泪痕。  
“凤皇，凤皇？”苻坚拍拍慕容冲的脸庞。少年胯下的玉茎软趴趴地覆在光滑的小腹上，眼神涣散，已是出气多进气少。  
“这都第几回了，怎么还是这个样子。”苻坚暗暗心忖，“若是再往上添加迷药的剂量，恐怕他难以见到明晨的日头。”  
替对方褪去缠裹在身下的华丽的锦袍，秦王从少年身后将人圈在怀中，这才听清对方口中喃喃的呓语。  
“疼。”昏睡中的慕容冲眉头紧锁。  
苻坚苦笑了一下，他从来没有发现自己技术这么差。  
***  
“求你，杀了我吧。”  
手腕处的绳索紧绷，脚腕处的铁链哗哗作响；美丽的面孔扭曲，身上的衣料已被汗水浸透。  
五石散这种东西，啮肌透骨，瘾不自持；禁断的过程，连成人都难以忍受，何况从前一直养尊处优的皇族少年。  
“再忍忍，太医说了，只剩这次，忍过去就再没下次。”苻坚不停地哄着怀中哀求的少年，摁住他几乎要将绳索挣断的身体，皱眉忍受着他紧紧抓住自己手臂的苍白的指节。  
轻纱摇弋，红烛春宵。  
“还疼么？”苻坚轻柔地小幅顶弄着身下人，一双手流连于少年渗着薄汗的光滑肌肤，四处煽风点火。  
慕容冲没有回答。他依旧紧咬着褥子，点滴婉转呻吟却随着清丽的嗓音渐渐从喉间溢出。  
就着相连的姿势将凤皇儿翻过来，望见少年双颊泛起的潮红，眼中旖丽的波光，以及胯下并无五石散助力却依然颤巍巍抬头贴上小腹的玉茎，苻坚失笑。他这个整日里忙碌于东征西伐的中原霸主，居然也有静下心来向同道中人请教闺房之术的一天。  
“别逃了好吗，我会好好待你，我们重新开始好吗？”他俯首，轻轻吻上少年微翕的羽睫。  
***  
“宫里关了这么久，骑射技术倒是还没废掉。”秦王望向骑着马驹奔驰而至的英姿少年，流露出赞许的眼神。  
“慕容氏皇族自幼习武，基本的技能还是记得的。”少年收缰勒马。  
苻坚伸出双臂，一把接住从马背上跳下来的慕容冲，搂在怀中，亲了亲他飞扬的发梢。  
秦王最近挺开心，因为自从带小凤皇出来晒太阳，慕容冲已洗去许多抑郁气结，终于肯同自己多说上几句话。不过他并不知道，马背上的慕容冲虽然不被允许持有弓箭，却多次想过直接用马蹄蹶了这个一直侮辱他身体、虐待他的精神的男人。  
苻坚亦想不到，慕容冲态度缓和，除去秦王性事技术上的长进，也是受了慕容暐眼线的叮嘱威胁。即使慕容冲杀死苻坚，还有苻坚的儿子太子苻宏继位；秦国依旧照转，可是燕国降众却要因慕容冲的举动全部遭殃。  
“都是你的错。”慕容暐的使者冷冷道，“虽然慕容评用兵不当，但毕竟燕国大司马是你这个皇子慕容冲。你不学无术，虚有其名，在其位不谋其政，简直一无是处，除了你那张脸。现如今秦王对你这个致使燕国覆灭的罪人爱幸有加，你既然不能为燕国打仗，那就好好用你的身体侍奉秦王，不要总想着逃跑，免得我们这些燕人跟着你遭罪。”  
被族人长辈当面指责的豆蔻少年身体不住地颤抖，眼中雾气翻涌。  
“我愿意赎罪。可是，我也很痛苦。”慕容冲小声辩解。  
“痛苦？那就想想你的母亲！”使者诘诘尖笑，“你已对燕国不忠，难道还要对太后不孝吗？那秦王迷恋中原文化，你若是侍候好他，他也许会像当年汉王对待休屠王子之母一般，厚待你的母亲可足浑氏。”  
使者消失后，少年伫足良久。  
“可是，我并不是什么匈奴王子。”他口中兀自喃喃，“我是慕容冲，我是……鲜卑皇族慕容氏……”  
***  
“这把是来自南方晋地的橡木弓，试试看，是否趁手。”苻坚递来一把红色长弓。  
慕容冲接过，在手中掂了掂。弓身质地精良，散发出釉木和松脂的清香。  
“没有羽箭，我要此物何用。”他将新弓恋恋不舍地掷回苻坚手中。  
苻坚变戏法似的从背后变出几根插着羽尾的箭杆。  
“抱歉，只有无头箭。”他的唇角微微上翘，一眨不眨地捕捉着少年面上忽然绽开的喜悦。  
“给我。”慕容冲伸手来抢。  
苻坚将弓箭藏至身后。  
“吻我，我就给你。”  
“……”即使多时未摸弓箭，心痒难耐，慕容冲还是生生顿住了脚步，满面怒容地瞪着把自己当成玩物戏弄的敌国主君。  
关中平原上的野风呼啸而过，吹动马场上空招展的秦国旌旗。  
“算了，不折腾你了。”二人的对峙终以苻坚的妥协投降而告终。他大跨步向前，将慕容冲一把搂进怀中，吻上少年那一双姣好红唇。  
慕容氏以箭法闻名天下，慕容评一介武夫，治军平平，却扎扎实实教过慕容冲不少手上真功夫。所以，当马背上的少年拉开十几石的长弓，将无矢之箭深深射入靶心时，苻坚的脊背产生了一瞬间的寒凉。  
***  
慕容冲赤裸地仰躺着，双腿被分开压至肩膀，令他的臀尖高高翘起；后庭处水声渍渍，随着苻坚打桩似地抽送，少年口中溢出的呻吟开始夹杂上翘的尾音，毫不掩饰地昭告着身体的愉悦。  
苻坚腾出一只手抚上慕容冲挺翘的玉茎，掌腹轻轻揉搓。  
“不，不要，啊……”  
不一会儿，少年的身体便紧紧绷起，玉茎在男人的掌心中无助地弹动着，颤抖着吐出数汩白浊。  
“呃——”  
一个深深挺送，苻坚将龙根埋进慕容冲温热的体内停住，感受着对方因高潮而不停收缩痉挛的甬道。  
少年一边哭泣着求饶一边在男人手中泄身，带给秦王一种在任何妃子身上都永远体会不到的满足欲望——那是彻底征服敌国皇子的无上快感，从二人相接之处瞬间侵入秦王的四肢百骸。  
事实上，只有征服强劲的对手，才能令坐拥半个天下的秦王体会到“中原霸主”的真正意义。  
苻坚紧紧抱住慕容冲，不住地喘息着，一遍遍吻上对方颤抖的双唇。  
“能为小凤皇带来快乐，我深感荣幸。”他吐出戏谑的言语，准确地捕捉到少年羞赧的表情。  
***  
慕容冲睁开眼。  
四周万籁俱寂。月色自窗棂间倾洒，在高高的殿墙上投下几缕阴影。  
衣摆被苻坚压在身下，慕容冲小心翼翼地褪去亵衣钻出来，起身自墙上取下那把橡木长弓，蹑手蹑脚地走回榻边。  
月光下，帐中的秦王静静地安睡着，发出轻微的鼾声。  
少年的眼中呈现出一瞬间的狠戾。他爬上榻，跪在床头，利刃一般的弓弦贴上男人的喉咙，渐渐收紧。  
不适之感引起苻坚轻微的呓语。  
“……凤皇，别走。”他口齿不清地咕哝，却让身边的少年听了个真切。  
月光渐渐被乌云遮住。  
背靠着龙榻，红漆长弓横在脚边，少年全身赤裸地坐在地上，微微耸动双肩，两颊清泪一行行默默滑落。  
榻上的帝王睁开眼，伸出手指捻了捻颈间被勒出的红痕。他望向阴影中哭泣的少年，眼神犀利，完全不似刚睡醒时的浑浊。  
***  
细心的臣子们注意到，他们的君上最近格外春风得意，收掉燕国后，马不停蹄地挥师向西挺进，大有一统北境的势头。然而，拜将出征之际，秦军主将王猛却面露担忧之色。  
“非我族类，其心必异。慕容氏韬光养晦之法，陛下不得不防。”他神色凝重地叮嘱自家帝王。  
“爱卿这是……吃醋了？”苻坚好整以暇地打趣，饶有兴致地品察着大将军须髯下蓦然通红的脸庞。  
“那只凤皇鸟，他如今已吐不出半丁火屑儿来。大将军且放宽心，只要你替朕速速拿下东胡国，统一北方指日可待。”他拍了拍王猛的肩膀，安慰道。  
苻坚并没有听从王猛的劝谏。他开始携带慕容冲作为自己的贴身侍从，出席诸如宫廷酒会之类的小规模私人聚会。他享受宾客们对凤皇绝美容貌的赞叹。外邦来朝时，他亦把这位前燕中山王、大司马带在身边，向来使炫耀鲜卑燕国的彻底臣服。  
秦王的自信，归根结底来自于床笫间。少年犹如盛开在荆棘之上的花朵，承受着帝王夜复一夜的雨露灌溉，终于绽放出瑰丽的云霞。  
而当夜幕深沉时，寝宫里的艳事才刚刚开始。  
“坐上来，自己动。”苻坚命令道。  
敛去眼中的星气，恬静姣好的少年乖乖爬到帝王身上，迎合着龙根的挺入，发出隐忍却又难耐的娇喘。少年的举止开始微露媚态，然而在这具美艳不可方物的躯体上却并不显得妖冶或者突兀。而那白天被汗水浸透的年轻肌肤，会在夜晚透出别致的气味，丝滑却又紧绷，握在掌中有如美玉，以致于秦王陷在与凤皇的性事之中更加无法自拔。  
“要去了。”慕容冲仰起头。  
“等等朕。”苻坚伸手捏住少年的玉茎，满意地体味身上人颤抖的躯体和茫然无措的眼神。  
秦王后宫庞大，妻妾如云，然而这种调教情人的成就感却是头一回品尝到。  


TBC


End file.
